


King Control

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of "Chinese Box".</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Control

**King Control**

“You – with me!” 

Colby was surprised when Tim King, FBI SWAT team leader, spoke to him like that.  He glanced round, catching Don Eppes’ eye.  His team leader shrugged, leaving the decision making to Colby.

Intrigued, Colby followed the tall, muscular SWAT officer, wondering where they were going.  They passed the War Room and Interrogation Rooms, heading out of the Bullpen.

Colby hesitated as King entered the toilets.  He wasn’t sure he wanted to follow King in there, but didn’t think it would be a good idea if King had to come looking for him.

King was checking that all the cubicles were empty when Colby opened the door.  As the door closed behind Colby, King turned to him.  Two steps put him right in Colby’s personal space; a large hand on Colby’s arm directed him into the nearest cubicle.

Colby turned, wanting to know what the hell King was playing at – and found himself pinned to the wall, King’s mouth on his.  Struggling, Colby tried to break the kiss, but King was too strong for him; wanted it too badly to give up at the first sign of resistance.  When Colby relaxed into the kiss, King knew Colby was his for the taking.

Fumbling hands tore at clothing, until two sets of FBI body armour pooled round the men’s ankles, accompanied by jeans and boxer shorts.  King spun Colby, pinning him, face first, to the wall, pressing himself into the younger agent’s back.

Before Colby realised what was happening, King was balls deep in him, thrusting hard.  Colby groaned, biting down on his lip, not wanting to make a sound, not wanting to alert anyone to what was happening to him.  A hand grasped his cock, stroking him hard.

Colby was ashamed by his body’s reaction to King’s assault on him – his orgasm overtook him quickly; it had been a difficult day.  His body clamped down round King’s cock, taking him over the edge, milking him dry.

King withdrew from Colby’s anus, semen and blood dripping from the opening.  Colby slumped to his knees.  Sorting his clothing, King ran his fingers through Colby’s hair.

“Been nice fucking you, Granger.  Might do it again sometime.”

King left, leaving Colby, slumped in the cubicle, wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
